


IN THE SHADOW OF A GENIUS

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: How will Oikawa react to the arrival of the genius Kageyama?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	IN THE SHADOW OF A GENIUS

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for my friend Cross for her birthday. I hope you like it.

Spring had fallen and now they were in the middle of autumn and that meant that new students would arrive at Kiitagawa Daichi School. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were now third graders, apart from the volleyball club were the captain and ace. Soon they would receive the new members, without being aware that among them they would find the one who would be the second greatest enemy of Oikawa.

The first weeks passed and the clubs finally had their new members. The volleyball club was no less. They began their training their goal one more year was to beat the Shiratorizawa and advance to the nationals.

During the practice matches the students could visit them. Apart from the cries of the Oikawa fans, there were now different ones. "Did they have someone with this talent?", "Who is that boy?" This year they will surely get it. "

Oikawa looked for the culprit that those comments did not let their fans listen. Once he saw it, it was the new student. Kageyama Tobio, that boy was a torroterreno, he was good at everything.

Soon they had their first tournament which they won, and at the Oikawa awards ceremony, a mention was made as the best setter. Which celebrated with the public showing and shouting. In the stands watching Kageyama, who after seeing his senpai decided that he wanted to be like him.

Kageyama knew that Oikawa always trained more accompanied by Iwaizumi-senpai. He watched them for a while. The force that Oikawa used in his serves was impressive, he also wanted to do that.

For a few more days he visited them until he dared to enter the gym with a ball in his hands.

“I'm Kageyama Tobio from Akiyama school, I've been playing volleyball since the second year, it's nice to meet you!”

Oikawa gave the child a scary look and Iwaizumi got the message.

“Kageyama, could you come another time? Today is not a good day” The major commented.

“Of course, I'll be back tomorrow” He answered this.

Once the child left Iwaizumi looked at his friend who had a hob on his face and laughed in panic.

“Hey, Shittykawa could you calm down?”

“That boy ... That boy wants to kill me” His words and gestures showed that Oikawa was nervous.

Oikawa took his ball and pushed himself to do his best with the practice of serves. That boy was being better than him and now he wanted his help to improve his serve. He had to profile himself if he didn't want to let himself win.

Oikawa's obsession took him to the bench and the one who left by him was Kageyama, no follower of the Kiitagawa expected that. Oikawa was exploring anger for the first time with someone who was not Ushijima.

When they returned to the gym to check their Oikawa game, it didn't take long to practice again. Iwaizumi watched as his friend pushed himself again and again.

“CALM DOWN YOU, IDIOT!” He shouted.

Oikawa ignored him and Iwaizumi approached to take the ball.

“Enough now! He will be a genius, but you are the best. You have talent!”

Oikawa turned her face when Kageyama entered the gym.

“Oikawa-san asked me if you could show me your jump serve today”

The brunette closed one of his hands in a fist and came to hit the boy but Iwaizumi prevented him.

The duo took a look and Oikawa got rid of the hold and left the indignant gym.

Iwaizumi approached the kouhai to stroke her hair.

“Excuse me, Kageyama ...” The minor denied

“Don't worry Iwaizumi-senpai, I promise to match him and someday beat him.” A nascent tears threatened to get out of his eyes.

Iwaizumi seeing how the opponent was, I do not hesitate to bring him closer to his body and share a hug with him, looking for him to calm down. Once he got it, he gave him a bright smile.

“I will wait for your progress, Kageyama” He nodded still sheltered in his senpai's chest.


End file.
